


(Even before I met you) I was far from indifferent to you

by Stahlop



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belle & Captain Hook | Killian Jones Friendship, Captain Swan September Sunshine (Once Upon a Time), Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahlop/pseuds/Stahlop
Summary: Killian is forced to bring a date to his parents Christmas party and is shocked that Liam is bring his homicide detective partner, Swan, who as far Killian knows, is a man.





	(Even before I met you) I was far from indifferent to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my submission for @csseptembersunshine.
> 
> From this prompt: Au where Liam and Emma are roommates and Killian and Belle are roommates. Since neither Jones brother has a date for the family Christmas party, they bring Emma and Belle.The fun starts when Liam lays eyes on Belle and Killian sees Emma and their jaws hit the floor. Cue both brothers whispering furiously to the other “Why didn’t you tell me your roommate was that gorgeous?” 
> 
> And this comment:
> 
> @csprompter 
> 
> There seems to be an awful lot of interest here! I for one would love Killian always hearing about Liam's roommate in very general terms, thinking he was just another guy from the Boston PD, until he finally meets her and Bloody hell...
> 
> Thank you @profdanglis for being my beta and making sure my tenses are all correct, because apparently that’s a problem I have :p

In his many years on earth, Killian Jones had always been a ladies man. When he began the eighth grade at the age of 13 he noticed how the girls flocked to him. His perpetual bedhead was now considered attractive. His deep blue eyes and long lashes no longer feminine, but alluring. His British accent that had once been a source of mockery from his classmates now pleasing to the ear. He had never had so many girls want to be his partner for class projects or labs.

When Killian turned 16, the body hair went full blast. Thick, luscious chest hair that the girls liked to touch and run their fingers through. His brunette locks full of body and styled carefully to look like he woke up with that hair, but not enough product so the girls who wanted to run their fingers through it would get it stuck. He still wasn’t able to grow a beard or mustache yet, but he knew that would come in time. He tended to have several girls asking him to the Sadie Hawkins dance each year.

In college the facial hair came. Killian thought it looked best with a few days growth, and kept it trimmed and neat. The ladies flocked to him and he had several teaching assistants who seemed to think his grades could improve if he would take them out. He was taught good form by his older brother, Liam, so no funny business. But there was nothing wrong with taking a slightly older woman out for a good time and possibly getting a higher grade in his engineering courses because of it.

And Killian enjoyed the ladies. He would usually carouse the bars and share a bed with one for a night every other weekend, maybe once a month. While he did have a reputation for being a ladies man, he really didn’t want to be that guy, the single guy who can’t be in a monogamous relationship. And so, at the age of 25, he stopped picking up women at bars just to sleep with them and actually tried to get to know them. Some scoffed that the pretty boy would want anything more than just a one-nighter, some he honestly did try with, but they didn’t share any common interests. Killian was a reader, and women who would rather watch the newest bad reality television program rather than read a good book just didn’t interest him. Maybe he needed to start picking up women in places other than his local bar.

And then he met Milah. Killian knew the moment he laid eyes on her that she had to be his. Unfortunately, she was married to his boss. Fortunately, they were separated when she attacked his lips in the supply closet she’d pulled him into after a few weeks of intense flirting on both sides. She was everything he’d been looking for. Intelligent, well-read, and beautiful. And the sex. Killian had never imagined that monogamous sex could be so satisfying. But getting to know your lover’s body and vice versa just made it so much better than with random hookups. All the fumbling and bad rhythms were gone after the first few times and Killian could just worship Milah like the amazing goddess that she was.

Which was why he was heartbroken when Milah broke up with him after two years. It was completely amicable, although it still hurt like a bitch. They were just at different places in their lives. She was finally out from her ex-husband’s thumb and she wanted to travel and see the world. Killian wanted to get married, but she didn’t want to so soon after her divorce. Killian couldn’t just take off whenever he wanted to, he had to work for a living.

Which is why when Killian’s parents told him that because of some really good investments, they now had the means to help support Killian and Liam in anyway they would like, Killian thought that he would cry. Milah had left him six months earlier, right after the new year, precisely because he couldn’t just travel anywhere on a whim, and now all he had to do was ask his parents for money and he could do it. But what was done was done. He knew Milah was touring South America and was pretty much unreachable. So, instead of wallowing about it, he decided on a career change. 

Killian loved engineering, but he didn’t want to stay working under Milah’s ex-husband, so he asked his parents to loan him money to open a bookstore, something he’d always dreamed of but had never had the means to do. He contacted his best friend, Belle, a fellow bibliophile and local librarian and asked her if she’d like to co-manage the shop with him. He and Belle had met in college when friends of theirs had set them up on a blind date. With the exception of their love of books, they didn’t have much in common. But because of their love of books, they forged a good friendship. They always recommended books to one another and had great in depth discussions about them. Which was why he knew she would perfect for helping him when he decided to open his bookshop. In fact, the name of the shop was inspired by his love of pirates and her love of flowers (her father owned a flower shop). So the Jolly Rose was born, and with it, a new sense of purpose for Killian.

Liam, on the other hand, despite being just as good looking as Killian (or so Killian thought), never seemed to be as lucky with the ladies. He’d been gangly and awkward and didn’t really grow into his body until after high school. Because they didn’t have much money growing up, Liam had taken on getting a job to help support his parents and Killian as soon as he was old enough, which left little time for dating or any other extracurriculars. While Killian relied on scholarships and financial aid for college, Liam had joined the Navy, sending most of his pay to his parents and leaving just enough for his own living expenses. The Navy, besides giving him a muscular build that should have helped him rein in the ladies, also helped him get his degree in Criminal Justice. Liam had recently been promoted to detective in the homicide unit. He didn’t want his parents’ money, but he did let them give him money towards an apartment in a much nicer part of town than where he had been living.

But Killian always felt that Liam was lonely. Yes, he and Liam met once a week for drinks, and Killian knew that he hung out with his fellow detectives on occasion, but Liam (who was five years older than Killian), had never had a serious relationship as far as Killian knew.

It really should not have surprised Killian at all then, since both he and his brother were single, that when his parents decided to throw the most ostentatious party for Christmas that year, that Alice Jones was requiring them to bring dates.

“Killy,” Alice --the only person allowed to call him that without getting punched in the face-- began, “this is the rule for everyone. If you’re coming to our party you are required to bring a date, no exceptions. I’m sure you won’t have any problems finding a date with your good looks,” she said, stroking his ego.

“Can’t I just come for the pleasant company without trying to entertain a date as well?” Killian asked. “And are you going to use that same line on Liam, because you know he never dates.” 

“I told him he needs to bring one as well. No exceptions, Killy.” Alice trilled before ending the call. Killian let out a sigh. It was bad enough that he now had to find a date, but it was also nearing a year since he and Milah had called it quits and the last thing he wanted to do was make forced small talk with someone at his parents Christmas party. He complained as much to Belle while they were restocking the shelves that night and making a holiday book display in the window.

“Well, not to be forward, but why don’t I go with you?” Belle said. Killian had knocked over the pile of books he’d been shelving at least three times while lamenting about the dating requirement his parents had imposed.

“That’s sweet, Belle, but I couldn’t ask that of you,” he grumbled, picking up the books and putting them where they needed to go.

“You didn’t ask, I offered,” she said sweetly. 

“Thanks,” Killian said. 

Despite the fact that Belle had agreed to go with him, Killian was not looking forward to this party at all. He didn’t know why his parents insisted on throwing such a high-end party just because they now had money. 

Killian’s phone started buzzing in his back pocket. He reached back to grab it and saw that it was Liam. He stepped into the store room so as not to interrupt Belle a second time with a family phone call.

“Hey Liam,” Killian answered. 

“Hello little brother!” Liam said jovially. 

“Younger brother,” Killian grumbled. “I’m assuming Mum called you about the party and obligatory date too?”

“Can’t I just call my brother up for a chat?” Liam said, feigning shock. 

“No,” Killian said grinning into the phone. “Are you going to be able to wrangle up a date?” Killian asked. 

“Are you concerned about my love life, brother? I didn’t know you cared so much. What about you?” Liam laughed.

“I’m bringing Belle with me, just as friends,” Killian said quickly.

“So, I’ll finally get to meet the lass that you’ve been ‘just friends’ with for so many years?” Liam asked.

“Yes, brother, we’re just friends,” Killian stated. “And yes, I guess you’ll finally get to meet her. But you have changed the topic. Who are you planning on bringing?” There was silence on the other side of the line. Killian pulled his ear away to check that his phone hadn’t lost connection, but the time was still going. “Hello?” Killian said as he put the phone back to his ear.

“Sorry, brother. I think I’m going to ask Swan to come with me,” he said almost sounding embarrassed.

“You’re partner at the precinct?” Killian asked.

“Yeah, well, I was lamenting about it and Swan said to quit complaining because it sounded fun, so I thought, ‘Why the hell not take him?’ Anyway, I gotta go. See you soon, little brother.” Liam ended the call before Killian could respond.

Killian swallowed thickly. Did Liam just say he was bringing his male partner to the party? Was Liam gay? Not that it mattered to him. Killian thought back on his brother’s past relationships. He hadn’t had many. None that lasted longer than a few months. He mainly liked to hang out with his detective buddies from the precinct. He’d only mentioned Swan a few times, but nothing much. Just that he was a great partner but very closed off. He also knew Swan could drink his brother under the table because he’d had some late night drunk texts from Liam about Swan having to take ‘his sorry drunk ass’ home. Is this how he planned on coming out to everyone? At the party? Killian wasn’t sure how his parents would feel about this development. Or with him coming out in such a public setting. Maybe that’s why he was doing it? So their parents couldn’t make a scene? And how could Liam just drop it on him like this? Did Liam assume Killian already knew? Killian ran his hands through his hair. How was he going to handle Liam’s coming out on top of this stupid, infuriating party his parents were throwing? Bloody hell, why did Liam have to drop this on him like this?

“Killian, are you coming back out? We do have a shop to run,” Belle called through the store room door.

“Be right there, lass,” Killian said, putting his phone back in his pocket. He sighed and went back out into the shop.

____________________________________________________________________________

Killian was running late. He’d like to blame Belle, but she had got to his house on time and was looking like she’d stepped out of a modern day fairy tale book with her yellow, off-the-shoulder, floor-length gown and matching elbow-length gloves that she was wearing. Her chestnut hair was up in an intricate half-bun type style (Killian had no clue what this hair style was called), and she looked absolutely stunning. Too bad it was being wasted on him.

“You look amazing Belle,” Killian said to her as he was still trying to get his suspenders up and put on his waistcoat. He also had this bow-tie to contend with. And his phone kept blowing up, because he’d been avoiding Liam’s phone calls and texts all week. He didn’t want to talk about Liam’s date over the phone or through texts, so he’d just been ignoring them all week. He’d talk to Liam at the party, but until then, he just wanted to not deal with Liam’s coming out.

“Are you going to answer that?” Belle asked as she started tying his bow-tie and Killian finished buttoning his waistcoat.

“Nope,” Killian said sounding like a petulant child. Belle cocked an eyebrow at him. Killian let out an exasperated breath. “We’re already running late,” Belle scoffed, “because of me,” he clarified. “I’ll see him at the party.” Then he turned and gave Belle a debonair smile and held out his hand. “Are you ready to go, my lady?” Belle laughed at him, but took his hand and they headed out the door to Killian’s car to head to the party.

“I’m really looking forward to meeting your brother.” Belle said on the drive over. “For all the years we’ve known each other, I can’t believe Liam and I have never met. I’d almost think he didn’t exist if I hadn’t heard all your phone calls and seen the pictures on your phone over the years.” Belle laughed. 

Killian pulled the car into the hotel parking lot where his parents were hosting this ostentatious event. The valet drivers came to immediate attention when his car pulled through. Killian grabbed his peacoat and Belle grabbed her shawl as they stepped out of the car and handed the keys off to the valet attendant.

The Storybrooke Grande looked like a castle from a fairy tale, even if it was located on the outskirts of Boston. It was far enough away from the city that you couldn’t hear the traffic, but close enough that the lights of the city still twinkled below. The Grande had tasteful white Christmas lights up all over that made the whole area look like a fairy garden.

“Let’s see what trouble my parents have got up to inside,” Killian said to Belle, his breath coming out in short puffs that stayed for a few seconds before dissipating. They entered the Grande and gave their coats to the coat checker in the lobby before they went to find the party.

The ballroom where the ‘Jones Christmas Celebration’ (as the sign out in the lobby put it) was taking place. It was adorned with glittery snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and there were large vases with bare branches bedecked with glittery and fake snow all along the walls with blue lights shining behind them. The tables also had the sparkly, snowy branches, but had crystals hanging from them to look like snowdrops as centerpieces. Even the silvery tablecloths had what looked like fake snow and crystals atop them. Ice sculptures were placed all around the room. The whole ballroom looked like Killian had stepped into a Winter Wonderland.

“Oh, it looks magical!” Belle gasped. A few guests had arrived. Killian was sure the party would be in full swing soon as it had only officially started about 15 minutes prior. He saw his parents over by the bar. 

“Killy!” Alice Jones said as she crossed the dance floor to give him a big hug as Killian’s father, Brennan, followed. His mother looked absolutely smashing in a green, sequined gown that reached to the floor, her auburn hair up in a French Twist, and a beautiful emerald on a silver chain adorning her neck.

“You look beautiful, Mum,” he said giving her a kiss on the check. “You remember my friend Belle?” He turned to Belle and circled her around to see his parents.

“Yes, of course. Lovely to see you again, Belle,” Brennan said shaking her hand. Killian had never seen his father in anything other than a business suit. He was amazed at how young his father looked in a proper tuxedo.

“You’ve really outdone yourself,” Killian said gesturing to the ballroom.

“Tis the season,” was all Alice answered back. The band had started up and it was now getting harder to hear.

“Will Liam be here soon?” Killian asked. He wanted to get this over with. He wanted Liam to come out and it to be over and done with so there wouldn’t be this weirdness happening anymore. Or many it was just Killian being weird. Either way, he wanted to meet Swan and enjoy the party.

“He’s running a little late, but his date should be here soon.” Brennan said. “Liam had to finish up some things at the station so he sent him ahead.” The band was now in full swing, Brennan was having to raise his voice, but Killian heard him just fine.

“So you’ve met Swan then?” Killian asked, wishing he had a drink in his hand for this conversation.

“Oh yes.” Alice said. She opened her mouth as if to say more, but then-- “Oh, there’s Aunt Patsy. Better make sure she doesn’t trip over the dance floor like at her wedding, right Brennan?” Alice said laughing at the memory. “Go get yourself a drink at the bar, Killy. Belle. We’ll see you later.” Alice waved to them as she and Brennan took off to see Aunt Patsy.

“Why don’t I go fetch us a table while you get us some drinks. Just a glass of white wine for me,” Belle said as she went to look for a place for them to sit.

Killian continued on from the bar. His parents had met Swan and knew he was Liam’s date for the party. Did they already know he was gay? Was Killian the last to know? Did the band have to be so loud? He was already developing a headache and the party had barely started.

He reached the bar and was never more thankful that it was an open one. He ordered a white wine for Belle and a glass of rum for himself. He tilted the glass back and felt the cool liquid burn down his throat. He put a five dollar bill in the tip jar and asked for a second.

“Same,” said a sultry voice beside him. He hadn’t realized a line was forming behind him. He turned and didn’t see a line, but he did see a beautiful woman standing beside him. She grinned as she lifted her glass of rum and took a sip. Killian thought she was breathtaking. Her beautiful blonde hair was swept up into bun, while jeweled barrettes held her swooped fringe in place. She wore a red, long-sleeved, velvet dress that had a sweetheart neckline and flared out at the waist and came to mid-calf. But it was her eyes that really got Killian. Her amazingly emerald eyes that looked playful but also seemed to mask a bit of sadness beneath them.

“Hello, love,” he said, hoping he didn’t come off breathless. “You don’t find many rum drinkers at these events. Usually, wine and martinis.” Killian couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“Not your love,” she said as she quickly finished the rum she had just been handed. Killian signaled the bartender to get her another. “And speaking of wine,” she indicated the wine glass that was in front of him, “are you double fisting it tonight, or does that belong to your date perhaps?” Her green eyes glinted as though she’d caught him doing something illegal.

“Yes, technically my date’s wine. She also happens to be a good friend and nothing more.” Killian replied hoping against hope that whomever this alluring creature had come here with was in the same situation he was.

“Right,” she said arching her perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. The woman grabbed her drink off the bar, “Thanks for the rum, but I must be off to look for my partner. He should be here any minute.” The next thing Killian knew he was watching her walk away from him. His shoulders sagged. Of course she was here with someone who wasn’t just a friend like he was. No one that gorgeous would be single. 

Killian scanned the tables looking for Belle, but didn’t see her. He did see her matching shawl and handbag sitting at a table though, so he placed her wine glass near her accessories and took a seat himself while nursing his rum. He scanned the room, telling himself he was searching for Belle, but he seemed to bypass all the chestnut brown haired women and only stopped at the blondes. Killian sighed to himself. They’d barely said two words to each other. He didn’t even know her name. And she had said she was here with her partner, so she was off-limits. He took another sip of his rum, savoring the flavor on his tongue and closed his eyes to listen to the band playing an instrumental version of “I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas.”

Eventually, Killian heard someone sit down next to him. Assuming it was Belle, Killian didn’t open his eyes as he asked, “Where have you been off to, love?”

“I said I wasn’t your love,” came the response. Killian’s lids opened immediately as he saw the beautiful blonde from the bar sitting in Belle’s seat. “I brought you another,” she said placing another glass of rum next to his almost empty one.

“Sorry, lo-” Killian caught himself before he could say love again. “um, I don’t know your name so I don’t know what to call you.” 

She smiled a soft smile and looked down into her own glass of rum. “Emma.” She said almost shyly. She took notice of the shawl and handbag. “Your date’s?” she asked.

“My friend’s,” he corrected. “And it’s Killian.” He brought up his glass indicating that he wanted to toast. She paused slightly and gave almost an imperceptible sigh, before pulling her lips into a wide smile.

“What are toasting to, Killian?” she asked.

“Why to a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, of course,” Killian said without a hint of jest, “What else would we toast to?” He huffed as though it was obvious. Emma rolled her eyes at him. Killian laughed glad that she was already getting his dry humor.

“Of course.” She laughed back. They clinked glasses and each took a sip of the amber liquid.

“So, Killian,” Emma began. The hairs on Killian’s arms stood up at attention when she said his name. It was like music to his ears. Not since Milah had he ever had a reaction to a woman he had just met like this. He tried not to think about the fact that Emma was here with someone else. “What brings you to this party? Or is it more of a hootenanny?” Emma asked. Killian smiled at the reference to one of his favorite television programs.

“I think the word you’re looking for is shindig, love,” he said smoothly. Killian was rewarded by a huge grin from Emma as he not only caught but completed the reference (a little out of order, but this definitely was more of a shindig than anything else). “And my parents are throwing this little soirée.” He made a grand hand gesture. “My attendance was mandatory.”

Emma smiled at that and they talked a bit more. Nothing more than small talk. Favorite movies and television shows. She was a huge fan of _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer _ which he figured having quoted from it previously. Although they did disagree on who Buffy should have ended up with, Emma being a Buffy and Spike fan while he was a Buffy and Angel fan. They also discussed their favorite books, which made him want her even more. Finding women who actually read nowadays seemed to be like finding a needle in a haystack. He desperately wanted to know more about her, but the fact that she was waiting for her date put a damper on getting to know her thoroughly. They mostly people watched and made up stories, although Killian knew a lot of the party revelers and Emma seemed to have a good eye for details to really get their stories going.

“See that woman right there?” Emma said, pointing to an older lady wearing a tea-length, green brocade dress and heavy jewelry. Killian nodded that he did know to whom Emma was referring. He did not let her know that the woman was one of his parents' oldest friends. “I think she is mourning her lost love. She has a lot of heavy costume jewelry on, but she’s also wearing a wedding band and a diamond engagement ring which she keeps turning. She is done up more than usual, but not really to impress. I’m not sure who she is here with, but he’s probably just a friend.”

“You can tell all that just by looking at Mrs. Midas?” He asked amazed, because she was pretty spot on. Kathryn Midas had lost her husband a little over 18 months ago. The rings on her finger were from her beloved Freddie who had succumbed to cancer, and her date for the night was her brother who was also recently widowed. And Killian is pretty sure he is already half-way in love with her already, partner be damned.

“Am I right?” Emma asked, a playful smirk on her lips.

“You are indeed. Who exactly are you, love?” he asked, forgetting she didn’t like that endearment.

Her smirk turned into a full out grin, but she didn’t call him out. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Perhaps I would.” he said over the rim of his glass, taking the last dregs of his rum and never once breaking eye contact with her.

The band was now playing “Holly, Jolly Christmas” and people were starting to get on the dance floor. Killian wasn’t sure how one danced to Christmas music, but most people were not doing a very good job of it he noticed as his eyes flitted toward the dance floor. He could see appetizer trays being carried around by the waitstaff. Killian knew there would be dinner served in about two hours. He went to make a comment to Emma about grabbing some appetizers when he saw her frowning at her phone.

“Something the matter?” He asked.

“Yes,” she said looking more perplexed, “according to Friend Finder, my partner is here and yet…” Emma gestured around showing that he was still not in the room.

“It seems Belle has disappeared as well. She’s yet to come back for her glass of wine which I’m sure is now tepid.”

“Should we seek them out together?” Emma asked with a playful look.

“Are you sure, love? I wouldn’t want to make any trouble with your partner.” He scratched the back of his head, a nervous tick he’d never managed to get rid of from is youth. Made it very hard to play poker as it was a proven tell. He was feeling a little sorry for himself. They’d been having a fun time, but he knew it would be ending once her partner finally entered the picture.

Emma stood up and held out her hand to him, indicating that he should take it. He rose and grabbed her hand, savoring the way her slender fingers felt in his large palm. Like it was where they belonged. 

She pulled him around the edge of the ballroom, careful not to get caught up in any table conversations as they passed by. He scanned the room briefly and still didn’t notice any sign of Belle. He looked back at Emma, wondering who this partner was of hers. How could the git just let her come to this party, shindig, hootenanny, whatever, and then not come to see her immediately when he arrived?

And where the hell was Liam? When he’d scanned the room for Belle he’d looked for him too. His parents had said he’d be late, but an hour into the party was pushing it. Liam seemed too delayed at work to even be fashionably late at this point.

They crossed the threshold of the ballroom doorway where there was a small lobby with a few chairs and settees specifically for the ballroom patrons to lounge on. It was on the settee the farthest away from the ballroom that Killian spotted both Liam and Belle engaged in a deep conversation, heads barely inches from one another, Liam’s light brown, closely cropped curls intermixing with Belle’s chestnut ones.. If Killian didn’t know that Liam was going to be there with Swan, he would have thought it even looked a bit romantic.

“Belle, I presume?” Emma asked. “Her dress matches the shawl and handbag.” She said quickly to Killian’s eyebrow raise.

“Yes. And she’s talking to my arse of a brother.” Had he not recently found out about Liam preferring men, he would have thought he and Belle made a cute couple. It was just rotten luck that they hadn’t met in the 10 years Killian and Belle had been friends.

Killian expected a reaction from Emma about Belle talking to his brother, but she didn’t give one. She just tilted her head to the side as if contemplating something.

“Too bad Belle isn’t his type,” he said to Emma with a secretive grin on his lips.

“He certainly seems into her. I study people for a living, they’re both definitely sending signals to each other.” Emma said, grinning as well.

Killian was about to let her in on Liam’s secret when Liam took Belle’s hand and kissed the knuckles. Belle blushed profusely at the gesture.

“I’d better put a stop to this before she gets hurt. Trust me on this, she is not his type,” Killian insisted.

“People fall for who they fall for regardless of their regular type,” Emma countered.

Killian, despite the fact that he was still trying to make a good impression on Emma even if she was taken, was starting to get frustrated with her input into a situation she clearly knew nothing about. Emma didn’t know Liam or Belle, why should she have an opinion on what was happening with them.

“Look, Emma, I’ve loved this time that we’ve spent together, waiting for our respective dates and all, but you do not understand the situation. My brother, the one that Belle seems to be falling for hard and fast over there,” Killian paused, not for dramatic effect, but because he couldn’t believe he was going to spill Liam’s secret, one that Liam had not even found fit to tell him about, to a perfect stranger. A beautiful stranger that Killian wouldn’t mind getting to know more if she weren’t already romantically involved, but a perfect stranger nonetheless. He lowered his voice so that they wouldn’t be overheard, “is gay.”

Again, Emma’s expressions and reactions did not match what Killian had envisioned they would. He had imagined she might have a look of pity for Belle at the least, but instead, she had a look of pure and utter shock and then…. she burst out laughing. It was a wonderful laugh, one that Killian would love to be the cause of one day, maybe by tickling her or chasing after her in a body of water as foreplay, but it was not what he was trying to elicit from her right now. Her laughter spread through the lobby, Emma laughing so loudly that it caused Liam to turn his head to see what all the commotion was about.

“Oi, little brother, what’s going on over there?” Liam said, getting up and grabbing Belle’s hand to help her up off the settee. “What are you doing to this poor woman that has her laughing so hard she can barely breathe?”

Killian fought the urge to say younger brother like they usually did in their banter, because he noticed that Emma was in fact fighting to breathe because of how hysterical her laughter had become. Her face was bright red and she was practically holding herself up on the arm of one of the hotel lobby chairs that was nearest to her.

“Goodness, Killian, get her some water,” Liam said hurriedly as he now rushed over to where Emma was and sat her down on the settee to calm her. Belle was looking at Killian quizzically.

Killian ran inside to the bar, which luckily had a lull in it at the moment, and asked the bartender for a glass of water. He brought it back carefully, not spilling a drop, basically power walking the whole way back to the ballroom lobby and to Emma. She had calmed down a bit by the time he returned, but the moment she saw Killian, a fresh wave of laughter overcame her again. Killian couldn’t understand how telling a woman his brother was gay could possibly make her react in such a way.

Emma grabbed the water from Killian and took a few deep breaths before taking a few sips of the cool beverage.

“I’m sorry,” Emma said to Killian, “I’m sorry, but,” she repeated again for Liam and Belle. She took a few more sips before really getting her breath back. “But, Liam, did you know your little brother thinks you’re gay?”

For the third time that night, Emma’s reaction was not what Killian expected. His mind flashed to sixth grade when he’d still been a gangly kid, and the bedhead did not make him look attractive at all, and two of his classmates had taken it upon themselves to depants him in front of the class and his Scooby Doo underoos had been on full display. Killian could feel his cheeks and the tips of his ears immediately flush red, because he felt like the butt of a joke again in whatever was happening at this moment, because he was not really sure. Liam looked at him, eyes agog, glancing between Killian and Emma, not sure what was going on either. Killian noticed that Belle dropped Liam’s hand at Emma’s declaration.

“You think I’m what?” Liam didn’t exactly yell it, but it did sound loud to Killian’s ears, although this whole situation had him on edge, and he’d had a few drinks, so everything felt a little surreal right then. Emma resumed laughing, but not as hysterically as before. Killian really needed to take back control of this conversation before the party-goers, namely his parents, came out of the ballroom to see what exactly was going on out in the lobby.

“I...you said...when…” Killian had trouble forming a coherent sentence. He took a deep breath and started again.

“When we were talking about our dates for this thing,” Killian said while scrubbing his hands over his face and scruff on his chin, “you said you were bringing Swan, your partner,” Killian finished as though that explained everything. Liam still looked bewildered. He and Killian both glanced over at Emma on the settee who had finally calmed down, but at the mention of Liam’s partner turned bright red, as if trying to keep her laughter contained.

“And what part about me bringing Swan made you think I was gay?” Liam said looking back at him. Both Belle and Emma, finally done with her laughing fit, were looking at him as if he were under a microscope. Or even worse, about to be found guilty at his own trial.

“You said, ‘Why not take him’ when we were talking about who to bring to this.” Killian said finally making his point that he wasn’t crazy. That he hadn’t made this all up in his head like his brother seemed to be insinuating.

Dawning comprehension bloomed on Liam’s face as to the misunderstanding. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as if thinking of the right words to say to Killian who still wasn’t sure he wasn’t being set up in some way. It had also finally occurred to Killian that Emma seemed to know Liam, and she knew he was Liam’s younger brother.

“I didn’t say _ him _ ; I said _ Em _. As in Emma Swan. Killian, meet Emma Swan, my partner at the precinct.” Liam smiled at Emma and then at Belle, who put her hand back in his now that the misunderstanding had been cleared up.

Emma pushed herself up off the couch and held out her hand to shake Killian’s, who was still in a state of shock. Liam was not gay, he seemed to be very interested in Belle, and vice versa, Emma was Swan, who was female, and she also seemed to be readily single.

“I think I need to sit down now, love,” he said as he grabbed Emma’s outstretched hand and promptly sank into the settee. Emma followed him back.

“I’m a little confused right now. Did you know who I was when you saw me?” Killian asked Emma. It was not accusatory in the least.

“Yes?” she said biting her bottom lip, something that Killian had found utterly adorable all night. He hoped that he would get to bite on that bottom lip at some point. “I’ve seen the pictures on Liam’s desk and on his phone. He is incredibly proud of the bookshop you and Belle own. He’s been raving about it for months.” Liam blushed slightly at that. Belle looked up at Liam adoringly.

“He knew you’d bring Belle to this shindig and he’s been nursing a crush on her for awhile, just from the stories you’ve told.” Now Belle started to blush, but she still kept holding onto Liam’s hand. Killian was pretty sure the crush was mutual. “So, we figured we’d come together and he could meet and ‘woo’ Belle and I could finally meet my partner’s devilishly handsome brother.” Emma said giving a sweet smile.

“Devilishly handsome?” Killian asked cocking an eyebrow, definitely going full-flirt with the lovely Emma Swan. “I prefer dashing rapscallion.” Emma giggled.

“Now, if you two don’t mind, Belle and I were in the middle of a conversation before we were interrupted with this ridiculousness,” Liam said pulling Belle closer to his side. Belle, who was usually just as loquacious as Killian was, just looked up besottedly at Liam. They started to walk off to resume their conversation, when Belle finally found her voice.

“I won’t be needing a ride back to my car tonight,” Belle said over her shoulder, and then she and Liam disappeared into the ballroom.

There was a long silence after they left and it took a moment for Killian to realize that Emma was still sitting next to him, holding his hand and rubbing circles into the back of it with her thumb. He turned to look at her. She was staring at him intensely, biting that luscious bottom lip again, as if she had more to add to the turn of events that had just happened.

“Spit it out, Swan,” Killian said, emphasizing the last name that had somehow given him the impression that Liam’s partner had been a man. How he ever could have imagined that now is beyond him. Her name fit her, with her long graceful neck and creamy white skin. “I may be a dashing rapscallion but I also seem to be a right id--” He didn’t get to finish that thought though. Emma had hauled him to her by pulling on the lapels of his jacket, and suddenly her lips were on his. He barely had a moment to process what was happening when he fervently started to kiss her back. Was he dreaming? Just a moment ago he thought she was with someone else and now they were locked in the most intense kiss Killian had ever experienced. And considering what a ladies man he’d once been, that was saying a lot.

Killian brought his hand to the back of her hair, trying to pull her even closer, but without messing up the style that it was in. Her hand was tangled in his hair as well as if the distance between them was too great. His tongue swiped over the seam of her lips begging entrance and she opened up to let him in. It was more than Killian had hoped for, and yet, not enough. 

They finally had to break for air, but couldn’t break apart from each other, keeping their foreheads close together. Killian opened his eyes to look at the stunning creature in front of him. She is once again biting her lip, as though contemplating what to say.

“That was…” he began, but Emma cut him off.

“I have a confession to make,” she blurted out.

“Most women do.” He smiled but didn’t take his eyes off her for a second.

“I think I’ve had a crush on you for awhile. Liam is so proud of you and the way he talks, you just sounded too good to be true. But I also know that you got out of a relationship not too long ago, so I never pushed for Liam to introduce us.”

“So, this whole thing was a set up, then,” Killian said, staring intently into those jade green eyes he just wanted to get lost in. 

Emma’s hand reached up to his face, brushing against the scar on his cheek he’d received when he first learned to shave (and had not done a very good job of it). ‘Kind of?” she said smiling. “I really was waiting for Liam. We were going to do introductions first but he kind of got sidetracked meeting Belle on the way to the ballroom, and I saw you drinking alone and figured what better time to get to know you. Although I made a mess of it by trying to play hard to get, I suppose.”

“Well, considering I spent the whole night talking to you and utterly jealous of the wanker who was your partner, who turned out to be your detective partner and my brother, I think we ended up in a good place,” Killian said. He kissed her again, her lips gliding over hers in a dance that was getting better each time they did it. Emma sighed into his mouth making Killian groan with the chills it gave him. His fingers latched onto a loose curl that had escaped her updo and helped him to pull her closer to him. Killian could get used to this. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but could only have been a few minutes when they were caught by Liam and Belle (who had finally retrieved her shawl and handbag).

“Well, well, well. What have we here?” Liam hooted as he came upon the kissing pair. “Really, little brother, I thought you were a gentleman. Kissing a woman you thought was a man up until today. Tsk, tsk.”

“Younger brother,” Killian said reluctantly pulling away from Emma but still maintaining eye contact with her. “And I’m always a gentleman,” he added saying it directly to Emma. Liam and Belle both rolled their eyes. Or at least Killian imagined they did as they both huffed in response and he wasn’t looking away from Emma to see their expressions.

“Just make sure she makes it to work on Monday,” Liam called out as he and Belle, now arm in arm, walked off. Killian felt the heat rise in his face at that comment. Emma’s face also flushed. She ran her hands through his hair, fingering the tips of his ears.

“Did you know the tips of your ears get pink when you blush?” she asked, her voice sounding much huskier than before. And as if to prove her point, she kissed the tip of his closest ear to her.

“What do you say we go back to my place, order some take out, get to know each other, and make out a little more?” Killian said trying to give her his patented smolder (well, the smolder that he’d used for years before Milah, he may have been a bit out of practice with it).

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll follow you in my car,” Emma agreed. Killian smiled relieved the smolder had worked it’s charms.

They both got up from the settee and smoothed out their slightly rumpled clothes. Killian couldn’t resist pressing a kiss or two to that swan-like neck of hers when Emma started stretching it out from the precarious position they had been in. They walked hand in hand toward the valet station, Killian reminding himself to send a text to his parents that he had left early, when a thought hit him.

“Bloody hell! You’re a cop!” Killian realized, stunned.

“Yes, well, detective, technically,” Emma responded slowly. “Hence, me being your brother’s partner on the force.” She’d stopped a little behind him, as if maybe this was a deal breaker.

Killian walked back over to her, grabbed her around the waist and planted another kiss on her lips. He glided his lips over to her ear and whispered, “That means you have handcuffs.”

No one made it in to work on time that Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> The decor of the ballroom may be based off the decorations from my own Winter Wonderland inspired wedding.


End file.
